Link goes to Disneyland!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link is transported to Disneyland!


Link goes to Disneyland! (NOTE: I do not own the characters in this fanfic).  
  
By: Shannon  
  
  
One wonderful morning in Hyrule, Link was sitting Indian-style out on the lawn of Hyrule Castle, playing his Ocarina. Somehow he struck a sour note and was transported............again!  
  
He fell out of the sky and landed butt first on a patch of grass. He looked around and realized that he had never seen this place before. There were people everywhere! There were kids wearing mouse-ear hats and holding on to mouse-ear balloons tied to their wrists. There were several rides, food stands, souvenir shops, and everything that the annual Hyrule Carnival didn't have.   
  
He stood up, dusted himself off and was thankful he didn't come armed or otherwise, there would be trouble.   
  
He tapped an employee of this theme park and asked him where he was.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir?" asked Link. "Where am I?"  
  
"Um, you should've known that by now, dude," said the teenaged employee. "You're in Disneyland."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Link. "I gotta check this place out!"  
  
Link first walked to a ride that had huge boats in it. The ride was called "Pirates of the Carribean." He jumped on one of the boats, sitting by a family of four who was sharing the ride with him.  
  
"Daddy, that man looks funny," said a little girl in the family.  
  
"Now sweetie," said the father. "You know it's not nice to say things like that."  
  
"I know, but, but, but....he has pointy ears!"  
  
"Susie, if you don't knock it off..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry about that sir," said the father. "I'm still trying to teach little Susie here to be more polite."  
  
"Hey, no problem," said Link. "My kids do it all the time."  
  
"But Dad," said the son. "Susie's right, he has pointy ears!"  
  
"Now Junior!" snapped the father. "Don't you start either or we'll be going home right after this ride!"  
  
Both kids shut their mouths.  
  
"Honey, you don't have to be so hard on them," said the man's wife. "After all they're..."  
  
"Just kids, yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
After that ride, Link saw a log with a bunch of people fall from a waterfall. A sign located near the waterfall read "Splash Mountain."  
  
"Cool," said Link. "I'm definitely getting on this ride!"  
  
Link hopped on board one of the logs and raised his hands in the air and screamed like the other riders as they plummeted to the bottom. After that, Link was working up an appetite and since he realized that the food stands didn't accept rupees, Link whipped out his ocarina and changed his rupees into American money.  
  
Then, Link browsed around in the souvenir shops, picking up some stuffed Mickey Mouse toys for his kids and got them each a set of mouse-ear hats.   
  
Link saw a big train speed quickly over small mountains. A sign nearby read, "Thunder Mountain."  
  
"This thing's for me," said Link as he put the souvenirs in a locker by the entrance.  
  
Link sat in the very front, next to two immature teenagers.   
  
"Like, omygosh," said one teenager to another. "He's like, got weird-looking ears and stuff!"  
  
"Omygosh!" said the other one. "You are like, right and stuff! He does have like, weird-looking ears." Then she whispered in her friend's ear. "I think he's all, like, you know, hot and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, you know, like totally!" the other teen whispered back.   
  
Then the ride started to move. Link screamed in happiness as he held on for dear life. The train went up and down and around mountains. After the ride, as Link was getting off, he heard one of the teenagers say something disturbing.   
  
"I know, let's see if we can, like, you know, get his phone number?"  
  
Within a flash, Link ran off to another section of rides called Fantasyland. He saw a boat ride and unknowingly got on it. He floated into some sort of castle where there were children singing a song called "It's a Small World." Link plugged his ears. How he hated that song! Unknown to Link, the two hormonal teenagers from the Thunder Mountain ride were sitting in back of him.  
  
After the ride, Link got off and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm never going on that ride again!"  
  
Just then, the two teenagers spoke up behind him.  
  
"Hey, um, like, we think you're like, um, like you know, like cute and stuff!"  
  
"Um, like yeah. Like, can we have your phone number and stuff?"  
  
Link groaned and ran off and hid in a gigantic teacup. Then the teacup started going around and around and around. Finally, it stopped and Link got off. He ran to a pole and held on to it until his dizziness went away. Finally, he saw a bunch of kids getting their pictures taken with Mickey Mouse (a.k.a some kid-hating guy in a Mickey Mouse suit). After the kids left, the guy in the Mickey Mouse suit turned to the attendant helping him around the park.  
  
"Look," said the guy, with a Brooklyn accent. "I hate kids! Can't I go clock out now?"  
  
"No," said his geeky attendant. "You clock out in approximately..." He looks at his watch. "Two and a half hours and 27 seconds."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" snapped the guy.   
  
"Well, you should've known the job before you took it."  
  
"I wanted to work in the souvenir shop but NOOOOOO.....they had to make me do Mickey Mouse! I hate my employer!"  
  
Link saw the Mickey Mouse character and walked up to shake his hand and maybe get a picture of himself with him.  
  
"Hey Mickey," said Link, extending a hand to the guy in the mouse costume. "What's up?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" snapped the guy as he ripped off the Mickey Mouse head from his own head, grabbed Link by the collar, thrust him against the wall and was about to punch Link's lights out when Disneyland security properly escorted him off the premises.  
  
"What was that guy's problem?" asked Link to the nerdy attendant.  
  
"He hates kids," said the attendant. "He probably mistook you for one." He now looked at his watch. "I have approximately 1 minute and 37 seconds before I clock out for the day. Why don't you go over and see the rides in Toontown?"  
  
Link then walked to a different section of rides called Toontown. He rode on Roger Rabbit's cartoon spin, got his picture taken with Goofy, and went on more rides.   
  
The sky was getting dark and the lights went on. Link joined a bunch of people who were watching a light show. They were bundled up in sweaters and pants, sipping coffee and hot chocolate made by one of the food stands.   
  
After the show was over and having been on almost every ride, Link grabbed the stuff he bought from the locker, pulled out his ocarina, and was taken home. Link looked at his sundial watch and realized that it was midnight! Quickly, he tiptoed through the gates of Hyrule, with bags of souvenirs over his shoulder, motioning his guards to keep quiet.   
  
He tiptoed upstairs to the bedroom he and Zelda shared. He quietly lay the souvenirs down on the floor, changed into his pajamas, and slowly slid under the covers next to his wife.   
  
"Oh good," thought Link to himself. "She didn't notice me coming in!"  
  
The next day, Link was up bright and early. He ate breakfast with his children, gave them the souvenirs he bought them at Disneyland and told them about his adventure.  
  
"I'll take you guys and your mother sometime," said Link as they sat in the living room.  
  
"Ahem!" snapped Zelda as she stood in the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Oh, Zelda honey," said Link. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning indeed!" yelled Zelda. "WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!"  
  
Link cleared his throat and told his wife the whole story.  
  
"Well," said Zelda. "I see you got the children lots of things. Did you get me anything?"  
  
Link gulped. "Uh-oh!"


End file.
